


Flickering lights

by anythingandyetnothing



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Oneshot, i made myself emotional, i'm sorry you guys, kind of, s4 spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 10:00:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18658159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anythingandyetnothing/pseuds/anythingandyetnothing
Summary: Chloe and Lucifer get into an argument after she gets him out of trouble.





	Flickering lights

“Why are you acting like this ?!” Chloe shouted at her partner. 

They’d been arguing the entire way over to the penthouse after she’d gotten him out of a delicate situation including a bar fight and police officers. 

“Why shouldn’t I ?! I’m the Devil, or have you forgotten already ?” Lucifer’s eyes blazed red as flames started licking at his skin. 

“Oh I remember,” she retorted, marching in his direction, “I also know that you were the Devil six months ago and you didn’t behave like this.” 

She stopped a foot away from him, looking up into his eyes, searching for a hint that her Lucifer was in there. Reaching up, she held a hand to his cheek, undaunted by the flickering lights and shadows coursing over his skin. They stilled as she made contact and she finally found what she was looking for. 

“There you are,” she whispered, her chest fluttering as Lucifer leaned into her touch. 

He closed his eyes for a moment, hiding his emotions from her. When he opened them again the coldness she’d tried to grow accustomed to was back. 

“I am the Devil, Detective. And this, the things that repulse you about me ? This is who I bloody am.” 

He stepped away and turned his back to her. 

“Could you accept who I truly am ?” 

She took a deep breath, not answering his loaded question right away. Her heart was beating so hard she felt it would leave her chest bruised from the inside. 

“I had accepted you. And you being the Devil all along ? It didn’t change anything. But this whole thing you’ve got going on these days ? The fighting ? The trouble ? If this is who you truly are, then... I don’t know.” 

Tears rolled down her cheeks as she turned to make her way to the elevator, waiting for him to stop her. 

He never did.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading ! I can't wait for s4


End file.
